The Last Night
by skorpina18
Summary: This came to me while listening to a song from Skillet,but it doesn't match it's original meaning much. In the middle of the night,Ahito gets a visit from a broken boy. Can he place the parts of his soul and heart back together,one last time? Yaoi! Micro-Ice and Ahito! Don't like,then don't read! :)


**Okay,this is my very first Galactik Football story,so be as kind as possible!  
I wish it was larger,but this will have to do for now,I guess**. **This takes place...whenever you want acutally,but let's say,after the end of the second cup,okay?**

 **Please leave a comment if you can! :)**

It was just a night,like every other. Ahito and his brother were sleeping soundly,in the dead of the night. The clock had hit midnight,when there was a light tapping sound on the window of the twin's room. Ahito's ears were very sensitive to sound,they have always been and the tapping woke him up,but who could it be...it was the middle of the night!  
The goalkeeper got out of his bed,slowly not to make a sound and looked out his window.  
 _'I feared this_ ' Ahito though to himself,as he saw the younger boy. Closing the window,after making sure to let the other know he was aware of his presence,Ahito turned to his brother,making sure he was still asleep,before slipping out of his room and silently making his way down the stairs,not to wake up his parents. Once down the stairs,he headed to the door and opened it,letting the other walk in. Ahito tried to give the boy a look,but his eyes could not be seen,behind his hair,so instead he took in his clothes. A pair of his usual pants and a thin white long-sleeved shirt,without a jacket or coat.  
 _'Not the best outfit for this weather_ ' Ahito thought,having seen the cold wind that was blowing.  
"Have a sit,I'll be right back."The goalkeeper said in a low voice and the other nodded,before heading to the kitchen,sitting down on one of the chairs there. Ahito quickly made his way up to the bathroom to grab the first aid and then his room to grab his blanket,before heading back down.  
"Here."Ahito said,giving to boy the blanket who shook his head and placed in on the table. Ahito sighed and sat down on one of the chairs,facing the shorter boy.  
"What happened,Mice?"The goalkeeper asked,although he mostly knew what was going on,this wasn't the first time,after all.  
"H-he was drunk again."Micro-Ice answered,his voice shaky and hoarse,eyes still hidden behind his dark locks.  
"What did he do this time?"Ahito asked worried and a bit mad and annoyed at the way things were going. The striker rolled his sleeves up slowly,hissing lowly at the friction and Ahito barely kept himself from gasping at the many cuts on the younger's arms and...were those burns?!  
"Let me clean them up."Ahito said,doing everything in his power to keep his voice calm and even,as he opened the first aid,taking whatever he may need in order to treat the wounds.  
"This will be the last time,I promise."Micro-Ice said,raising his head a bit,letting Ahito look into the crystal blue eyes,that have been clouded with tears that have now dried on his cheeks.  
 _'This is also goodbye..._ 'He added in his head,knowing he had to leave,but also stop being a burden to the older boy.  
"Micro-Ice..."Ahito trailed off,not knowing what to say to the other.  
"It's okay Ahito,don't worry,they aren't as bad as they look,they don't hurt much."Micro-Ice tried to reassure the goalkeeper,giving a fake smile,a smile Ahito found looked rather ugly on the striker's face,compared to his real one.  
"You and I both know this is a lie,Micro-Ice."Ahito said seriously and the fake smile slipped away from the other's face.  
"This has to stop,you can't go on like this."He added and looked up from the tan arms,to lock eyes with the striker,thinking back to the first time he found out the boy's father abuses him. It's been months...close to a year actually and Ahito doubted he'd ever forget the day.

~~Flashback~~

He had stayed home to sleep,as per usual,while Thran went out with the rest of the Snowkids to party and his parents were over at Yuki's for the weekend. There was a knock on the door,awaking Ahito and the ' **thud** ' that followed alerted him. Getting up,he made his way to the door and opened it,only to have an already unconscious Micro-Ice land on his legs. Ahito bent down and picked the younger boy up,carrying him to his and his brother's room,laying him on his bed,before quickly bringing some towels and the first aid kit. He placed one towel under his head,where there was a wound that was bleeding,dyeing his hair red,to keep the blood from reaching his pillow.  
Then he begun treating the head wound,the best he could and for the first time,he was thankful for all the times Simbai had treated him. When he was done,he waited for the boy to wake up,which didn't take long,then asked him the much expected questions.  
As he listened to everything,Ahito couldn't help but feel a tug at his heart,seeing the usually happy and smiling boy look so...weak...and fragile.

~~Flashback ends~~

Snapping back to reality,Ahito focused back on the task at hand,silently treating the injured boy.  
"Thanks for being here for me,Ahito."Micro-Ice whispered,breaking the silence,in a voice so low,the goalkeeper barely heard it.  
"You know I'm always next to you,when you want me,Mice,that's never going to change"Ahito said back and leaned down,kissing one of the wounds softly,making the other blush,before a sad smile appeared on his lips.  
"He keeps blaming me,you know...for her death."The striker said,eyes softening and getting a shadow in them.  
"Your mom was a great person,Mice,we all miss her and I know how much you loved her"Ahito explained"But never think it was your fault that she died"He added,in a strong voice.  
"But...she was on her way to see me play..."Micro-Ice trailed off,fearing his voice will crack. It was a little over a year ago when it happened. The ship his mother was on,crashed. She was on her way to see him play a friendly match. It was a surprise,he hadn't been expecting her and he didn't know what had happened until after the end of the match...and he never played since. He trained,yes,but he hasn't been in a match and thankfully,there had only been one,a friendly match,since the next cup was still a year away. His father had blamed him for her death,even if it wasn't true.  
"That's right,she was on her way to see you,and the rest of us play,you didn't kill her."Ahito said again,as he finished treating the wounds,looking the other dead in the eyes. Micro-ice slowly nodded his head and looked down at his now bandaged arms. Ahito had done a great job with taking care of him,like always,it made the boy happy to know he had someone who truly cared for him.  
Ahito put everything back inside the kit and closed it,before getting up. He picked up Micro-Ice with little effort and then the blanket,going over to the cough. He sat the boy down and sat next to him,warping the blanket around the both,as he pulled the striker in a hug.  
"You're still in so much pain,Mice,let it out."Ahito said,rubbing the boy's back slowly.  
"I'm just so sick of everyone always saying how I'm going over a phase and will be _just fine_ after a little while,like they know something!"Micro-Ice said,silent tears falling from his crystal-blue eyes.  
"They don't know you like I do,Mice,whatever they believe is nothing but a lie and everything they say about you is wrong."Ahito said,kissing the top of the other's head lightly,as he hugged him. He would usually be asleep by now,being under the covers and having Micro-Ice in his arms,like he had done many times before,but the striker was so hurt right now,that sleep was the least of the goalkeeper's worries.  
"I know that thanks to you,Ahito,being in your arms makes me feel safe,like everything will be okay,like nothing else matters."Micro-Ice admitted,snuggling more into the other's arms,having calmed down enough to stop more tears from falling.  
"I'll hold you in my arms forever then,little one and won't ever let you go."Ahito promised,smiling softly.  
"You're everything I need Ahito,everything I want,I love you."Micro-Ice said,getting a bit sleepy,as he leaned his head against the other.  
"And I love you and I hate to see you getting hurt,you don't deserve to go through so much pain."The goalkeeper said,leaning in to capture the other's lips in a kiss. The striker slowly kissed back,but no one deepened the kiss.  
"I was so scared at first,I would have collapsed mentally,if it wasn't for you."Micro-Ice said,once they broke apart,a small smile on his lips .  
"I will always be there to help you hold on,Mice,I promise."Ahito promised again,hugging the younger a little tighter.  
"This was the last night I allowed this to happen,I'll move away,so he can't hurt me ever again."The striker said,surprising Ahito a bit  
"You're not going to get rid of me that easily,little one"Ahito joked,a smirk playing on his lips"I'm not going to let you say goodbye to me,not if I can help it."He added,making Micro-Ice give him a questioning look .  
"This was the last night...the last night you _spend away from **me**_."The goalkeeper explained and inwardly smiled as the younger boy's eyes got wide in surprise "Ahito..."Micro-Ice trailed off,not knowing what to say,as his eyes trailed to the ground. The goalkeeper place a hand on the other's cheek,gently pushing it up,forcing their eyes to meet.  
"I love you,Mice,I will stand next to you forever and help you pull through,like I've been doing this year. All I need,is for you to be next to me,to know you're safe."He said and Micro-Ice pulled the other in a hug,warping his arms around Ahito's neck.  
"I love you too 'Hito,I love you so much,thank you."The striker said back in a whisper. Ahito let out a yawn,sleep finally starting to get the better of him,but also Micro-ice,who was already half asleep as it seemed.  
The two shifted,getting comfortable in their hug,before letting sleep take them to dreamland,as small smiles appeared on their lips. Ahito's brother and their parents were in for a surprise in the morning,that was for sure,but neither cared much. They had each other now,they would need nothing else.  
It had really been the last night they were away from each other.

 **A/N: Now I really have to get back to my Xenoblade stories,I've left them alone for the last two weeks...  
Until next time,I guess!**


End file.
